Negima Star Side Stories
by Hiddenkaos
Summary: A collection of stories that take place parallel to those in Negima Star.


Here I am again starting something new, despite having two different stories and a number of actual real life stuff to work on. Well this one is a lower priority anyways.

What this series is going to be, and this will be at the top of every new part in it, is meant to be a collection of side stories and recaps on the events of Negima Star. It will feature several events not shown, and occasionally hinted at, during the main plot.

It is meant to be read around the time the it's listed as taking place, but they will all make sense regardless of when you actually read them. They will also generally be shorter than the main series, (1-2 thousand words is my aim here) however some may be split into parts or segments, And some may even be episodic In nature.

**WARNING: Reading this BEFORE Negima Star will spoil that story. **

This is going to contain a LOT of recap and spoilers and as such it is recommended that either you wait until catching up with the series, or follow the Guide that I will put at the top of every post that come out. It will Look like this(just an example):

**Title**: Goku's Wild Ride

**Timing**: Between Chapter 1 and 2 (Or alongside Chapter 2)

**Setting**: Another Universe

They will all start this way. The timing will be when these events are happening within the story, which is a good way to know where to place them. **NOTE: **I will **NEVER** post a side story before its congruent (at the same time) main story chapter has released.

Anyways let's get started.

**Title**: Beyond the Veil

**Timing**: After Chapter 2

**Setting: **Konata's House(Lucky Star Universe)

000000000000000000

_Tonight was really fun_, Yutaka thought as returned home from karaoke with her friends. They had even gotten Minami-chan to sing a song by the end of it. Though Patty-chan's insistence that she sing with Minami kind of ruined it for her. Still it had been a fun night. She had also ended up drinking sake for the first time after Patty-chan slipped some into her soda while she was singing.

"Konata-onee-chan, I'm home!" She yelled up the stairs, she knew her sister had her friends over, but still she thought it was only polite to let her know. She didn't expect a response, nor did she get one but she thought she heard Kagami threaten to hurt Konata, but it was just for an instant. _Nothing new there_ She sighed and headed into the kitchen to grab a snack before heading to bed. It was nearly 10, and Konata's dad was out, doing a night time photography shoot. She sat down on the couch to eat and fell asleep.

She woke up several hours later, the light was still on, and combined with her head already feeling numb, it took her a minute to realize where she was. _Darn you Patty-chan._ She got up slowly and headed to bed. She was out in seconds.

11111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning she woke up earlier than usual, but decided to get up anyways after she heard what sounded like an argument downstairs. At first she thought ti was just onee-chan and her friend, but both voices sounded like men.

Getting dress, she headed downstairs into a scene that would change her life.

Gathered in the living room were Konata's dad, as well as the parents of all of her friends as well as Yutaka's older sister Yui. There were also 2 other police officers with her sister. Konata's dad and Tsukasa and Kagami's Dad were the ones she had hear arguing.

"When are you going to stop lying Sojiro, this is no time for games, the girls are missing in case you managed to forget, and they were supposed to be here last night. In fact you were the last person who saw them, according to your own words." Tadao, Kagami's father was furious. _What does he mean Missing? _Yutaka wondered.

"Now now, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Yukari, that was Miyuki's mom, said calmly, she had been crying though, and her words were not that convincing.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?" The outburst from Miki, Kagami's normally calm and very quiet mother, shocked everyone in the room to silence for a minute. Finally it was Yui who spoke up.

"I don't want to believe anything, but it's clear that they left here under duress, leaving their cell phones, purses and pretty much everything else behind. I can't imagine what happened, but I know Sojiro wasn't guilt of this." She had noticed Yutaka and was motioning her to come stand with her.

"How can you be sure of this?" Tadao demanded.

One of the officers with Yui moved forward and answered. "While it may not speak much to his character, we can affirm that at around 8:30 last night, Mr. Izumi was arrested for taking unwanted pictures of cheerleaders at a baseball game in Chiba. He spent the night in our custody."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this, but it wasn't as surprising at it could have been.

"And given that Miyuki talked to her mother around 9:00," Yui continued "We know that at that point in time, they were still here. So whatever happened, it happened between then and when Sojiro checked on them this morning." Upon concluding this, Yui looked down at Yutaka and mouthed "_It will be alright."_ Yutaka had no idea wha exactly was going on, or why she needed to be comforted. Konata and her friends were missing? From their own home? Why didn't who ever do this take her too? Or were they already gone when she got home last night?

"And Just why _were_ you checking on four high school girls at 6 in the morning Sojiro?" Tadao asked, still suspicious.

"I always check on Konata in the morning, she's usually still awake anyways, and I figured I would tell her I got home safely, though I doubt she would have noticed me being gone." Sojiro had been quiet for a while, he was still upset over his daughter being missing, she was all he had left, if she was gone.. What was the point?

"Putting aside how frightening your relationship with your daughter is Sojiro," Miki said, once again calm, "That still doesn't answer what happened to them, or if we have ANY leads at all."

"Umm" Yutaka started, not wanting to interrupt such an important and obviously charged conversation. Yui Urged to go on. "I think Konata-onee-chan was here when I got home at ten last night. I I'm pretty sure that I heard them talking when I got home, but then I kinda…" she stopped, embarrassed. _This is more important. "_I kinda passed out on the couch here after drinking sake last night…"

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement but more importantly..

"What the hell happened here, they were hear when she got home, and she was on the couch, but no one took her as well…" Tadao was being a little tactless seeing as how Yutaka was getting more and more upset as it really sank in what happened.

"Onee-chan is…is…" She started to cry, and the meeting was ended while they sorted out the best way to deal with what was next.

It was decided later that day that Yutaka would be staying with her friend Minami while the investigation was being done. By that point no one suspected Sojiro, but everyone agreed that letting her stay would be painful, and having a friend to stay with would help her tremendously. At the time she had no idea just what she would be walking in to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So that's the first look at what's to come (sorta) I hope you enjoyed a little glimpse of what's coming over time, I haven't planned these as much as the main series, but I have at least 4 different stories to tell (and no, they aren't all AU(alternate universe) settings.

**Helpful Note: **Just in case all the names are unfamiliar

Yutaka – Konata's younger cousin, Yui's younger sister.  
Minami – Friend of Yutaka and Related to Miyuki  
Patty – American Exchange Student, Friend of Yutaka.  
Yui. Yutaka's Sister and a Police Officer.  
Sojiro – Konata's Dad  
Yukari –Miyuki's mom.  
Tadao and Miki - Tsukasa and Kagami's Parents 


End file.
